


Whoops! I Accidentally Asked My Best Friend for Nudes!

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Akira Being A Dumbass, M/M, Nudes, Phone Sex, Ryo's Got A Dildo, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Some of Akira's fellow guy classmates ask if Akira can get pictures of Ryo "in a pose", little did Akira know, however, that they were asking for nudes.





	Whoops! I Accidentally Asked My Best Friend for Nudes!

**Author's Note:**

> i pulled this fic out of my ass fuckin' whoops

“Hey, Fudo!”

Akira was minding his own business in during a class break when his name was called. He turned to see a few of the track guys approach him. Perhaps they were coming over for more tips on how to get girls? Or maybe they’re here to yell at him. It was never easy to guess.

“Yo,” Akira leaned back in his chair. “What can I do for ya?”

The guys mumbled a bit before one spoke up. “We were wondering about your blonde friend.”

“Ryo? What about him?” Akira asked. What did they want from Ryo?

One guy grinned. “Yeah! We were wondering if you could ask him for some pictures of himself.” 

Strange. Why would Akira ever ask Ryo for those? He saw Ryo every day, and he already had pictures of him saved on his phone (really, Ryo was the only thing on his camera roll that wasn’t porn related). “Uh, sure?” Akira pulled out his phone and clicked on his messages, seeing Ryo had texted him an hour before.

_ Ryo: Am I picking you up from school today? _

_ Akira: sure _

_ Akira: also i have a favor to ask _

“Alright, when you ask him for the pictures, just say ‘send me something with you in front of a mirror,’.” One guy told him. 

“In a pose!” Another suggested. Akira nodded. Why did they want this? Even if Ryo did send him a picture, Akira wouldn’t send it out. 

_ Ryo: Ask away. _

_ Akira: could you send me a picture of you? _

_ Ryo: I beg your pardon? _

_ Akira: like, in a pose in front of a mirror _

After a few seconds, Ryo responded. 

_ Ryo: Give me a minute. _

“I guess he’s getting ready for it?” Akira told the guys. They all jumped in the air and chuckled with excitement. Akira suddenly felt protective. “What do you guys want this picture for, anyways?”

“We think he’s hot and need masturbation material.” One guy answered him truthfully. “Like, I wouldn’t mind making him suck my-!” Akira launched out of his chair and wrapped a hand around the guy’s neck, lifting him off the ground. 

“Don’t talk about Ryo like that  **_ever_ ** again!” Akira tossed the guy a good few feet across the classroom, and all the others stared in shock. 

“Woah, easy Fudo!” A guy held his hands up in defense as Akira stepped close to him. “Don’t you think he’s hot?”

“Ryo’s not hot! He’s-,” Akira’s phone pinged. He checked it, then checked the message from Ryo. “Oh no.”

It was a picture of Ryo, almost completely naked if not for the robe he was wearing, which was falling over his shoulders. The mirror shot revealed that he was sitting in suggestive pose. 

_ Ryo: Is this good enough?  _

Akira licked his lips as he stared at the picture, feeling himself getting hard. God damn it. He shoved his way past the guys, then ran all the way to the bathroom. He made sure nobody was inside before locking the door, then quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. Why did Ryo have to be so sexy?

Akira whispered an apology to Ryo before wrapping a hand around his cock, moving it slowly. Maybe...maybe he could ask for more pictures?

_ Akira: can you send another one? this time naked with your legs spread out _

It took a moment, but the picture was sent. Ryo was now fully naked, with his legs spread out perfectly in front of the mirror, revealing everything. 

_ Ryo: Happy? _

_ Akira: very _

As Akira moved his shirt into his mouth to muffle his moans, Ryo sent another message. 

_ Ryo: Akira, why did you ask me for pictures? _

Akira gulped. He had to be honest, or else he’d feel like a dirty liar. Before he responded, however, he looked at the second image Ryo sent again. There was this innocent look on his face - one that make Akira’s heart swell in his chest. Akira picked up his speed, rocking his hips to meet the rhythm of his hand. 

_ Akira: some guys asked me to ask you and i was too fucking stupid to realize they asked for nudes until it was too late _

_ Akira: but now im stuck in the school bathroom masturbating  _

Ryo didn’t respond for a while. In the meantime, Akira looked back at the pictures and finished. He moaned loudly as he came, his shirt dropping out of his mouth. He grimaced at the amount of cum on the floor, then groaned realizing he was still super turned on. Shit.

Finally, Ryo texted back.

_ Ryo: Did they seem the pictures? _

_ Akira: no. i made sure they didnt.  _

_ Akira: some guy said he’d like you to suck his cock, and then i threw him across the room.  _

_ Ryo: Why? You could have seriously hurt him. _

_ Akira: because the only cock you should be sucking is mine _

Akira stared at the message he just sent, then groaned loudly. No, no! Why the hell would he say that? They weren’t dating or anything, and he definitely wasn’t into Ryo!

Okay that last bit was a lie. He was very much so into Ryo. 

Fuck, Ryo was video calling him.

Akira answered, angling the camera so Ryo didn’t see Akira’s shame. “Ryo, look, I’m-,”

“ _ I don’t care for an apology, Akira. Show me it.”  _ Ryo said. Akira gulped, then nodded. He flipped the camera, showing off his hard cock, and listened to Ryo hum in thought. “ _ You’re quite big when erect.” _

“Yeah…”

_ “...I wouldn’t be opposed to trying to suck it.” _

“Huh?”

“ _ Have you ever thought about it? My small mouth, around your thick, hot cock?”  _ Ryo asked, and Akira shuddered. He has thought about it, well, more like dreamed. “ _ I wouldn’t be able to go halfway.”  _

“Nah, I bet you could.” Akira said, slowly beginning to pump his cock again. Imagining Ryo on his knees, trying to take as much of Akira’s length into his mouth made Akira’s legs go numb. “Maybe I could just fuck your mouth, yeah?” Akira suggested.

He listened as Ryo let out a quiet noise, and looked at his phone to see Ryo adjusting the camera, so that it was resting up against something. Ryo then left the view of the camera, then came back with a bottle of lube and a large, black dildo. Oh, fuck yes.

“ _ Why settle for fucking my mouth when you can just skip to my ass?”  _ Ryo asked. Akira didn’t know when Ryo learned this type of dirty talk, but he loved it. Akira watched as Ryo lubed up the dildo before raising himself up, then groaned with pleasure as he watched Ryo slowly sink down onto the dildo. “ _ You like this?”  _ Ryo asked.

“Yeah,” Akira nodded. “Love it a lot.” Akira watched Ryo smile before starting to move himself up and down on the toy. 

“ _ Akira, I want you,”  _ Ryo moaned out. “ _ I want you to slam that big cock of yours into me!”  _ Ryo rocked his hips, turning slightly to give Akira the proper image of the toy sliding in and out of him.

“Fuck, I’m so close…” Akira matched the rhythm of the dildo to his hand, practically thrusting into his hand instead of moving it. “Ryo, go faster. Fuck yourself harder, pretending that it’s me.”

Ryo nodded and slammed himself down on the dildo, letting out sweet noises of pleasure. “ _ I-I don’t think I can last any longer!”  _

“Baby, would you let me come inside?” Akira asked. Ryo nodded frantically, and started to get himself off. With a final cry of pleasure from Ryo, they both came. Akira grimaced at the mess he’d now have to pick up, but was satisfied regardless. Akira put his pants back on and looked at Ryo, who had grabbed his phone and was still moving himself on the dildo.

“ _ You better now?”  _ Ryo asked. “ _ I learned specifically how to dirty talk for this type of situation.”  _

“Worked like a charm,” Akira grinned. Akira flipped his camera to show Ryo the puddle of cum on the floor, and Ryo’s eyes widened. 

“ _ Wow,”  _ Ryo said, breathlessly. “ _ That’s...maybe I shouldn’t let you come inside.”  _ Akira laughed and turned his camera back around. 

“It’s either inside or you get a blanket of cum.” Akira told him. “Anyways, after I clean this up do you want me to come over?”

“ _ Very much so.”  _

Akira smiled. “See you in about 10 minutes.”

” _ Love you.”  _  With that, Akira hung up the phone.

Wait.

Did Ryo just say he loved him?

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: incorrectdvm


End file.
